Deidara's Secret
by AquaGuardian
Summary: Deidara has kept the fact that she is female under wraps for years. But when she finds herself alone with Sasori, who longtime crush, can she succeed in winning him over, or will it all go up in flames? SasoDei


**I'm having writer's block on Lavender and Hourglasses, so sorry if I haven't updated.**

**For now, I figured that I would do another story, this on only a one chapter thing. At least I think it is, anyway. Anywho, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

The day was bright and sunny. The spring breeze was light, crisp, and it held the promise of life for the local wildlife. On a path that cut through a field, two figure walked side by side, black robes with red clouds fluttering in the breeze, the series of metal ornaments hanging from the brims of their shade hats jingling gently in the breeze.

Deidara thought that the day was perfect. He could feel it.

Or should I say _she_?

Deidara, for years now, had kept the fact that she was a woman under very secure wraps, using genjutsu to make herself look more boyish by making her eyes less feminine, and changing her voice so it was a little husky, just enough to pass for a male.

Deidara, under the cover of her shade hat, glanced to her right. Sasori, her partner, walked quietly beside her. His red hair blew and fluttered gently in the breeze beneath his hat, his brown eyes, shiny when struck by the sun, staring straight forward, oblivious to the fact that Deidara was staring fondly at him. Sasori, or the other members of Akatsuki for that matter, didn't know that Deidara was really a woman.

"We rest here. My feet are killing me." Sasori said, and they stopped, and then cut off the path and into a small patch of dirt, a large rock sitting near the middle. Sasori went over to the rock and sat down, removing his shade hat. Deidara formed a chakra-enhanced clay bird, and then released it, giving it the mission of keeping them safe by alerting them whenever someone came near the place they had chosen to rest. Deidara removed her hat, her long blonde hair falling out of the hat, cascading down her back. She tied some of it into a tail high on her head, making sure to hide the scope on her left eye. Sasori stretched out on the rock. The sunlight struck his eyes just right, making them shine a golden color, but staying close to a brown color. Deidara sat down on the other side of the stone, sighing and resting her head in her hand. Deidara's heart raced.

Alone with Sasori.

Secluded, only them.

Deidara blushed, glad that Sasori was not facing her.

"Deidara." Deidara turned her head a little.

"Yes, Sasori-san?" there was silence for a few minutes.

"Give me…your honest opinion." Sasori came around to face Deidara.

"If I were a human, not a living puppet…do you know if any would wish to be by my side…as in love?" Deidara tilted her head a little, grinning.

"O'course." Sasori watched Deidara for a few seconds. Deidara couldn't help but blush a little. Sasori furrowed his brows.

"Why are you blushing?" Deidara shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Sasori shook his head and sighed. As he began to walk back to his place on the rock, Deidara gave her situation some thought.

I'm alone with him…

Maybe I should tell him…

I have to…

Deidara sighed.

"Sasori-san…" she asked, as she removed the genjutsu covering her eyes and body, leaving only her voice.

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you keep a secret?" There was a rustling of cloth.

"You gave me your opinion. I guess I could keep a secret." Deidara sighed, and then let the voice genjutsu drop.

"I'm…a woman." she said, her voice softer now, obviously female (thin of Gaara's voice, then give it a feminine sound. That's how I imagine it would sound). There was a second or two of silence, and then the sound of Sasori hitting the ground. Deidara turned around. Her eyes were more elegant now, bright blue in color. Her lips were fuller, and her hair was shinier. Sasori was looking up at her from the ground, eyed widened.

"I'm dreaming…" Deidara shook her head.

"No, Sasori-san…" Sasori slowly stood back up. As he sat down on the stone again, he slid his hand along Deidara's cheek, making her blush. Sasori shook his head.

"So…this means I'm not gay." Deidara stared wide-eyed at Sasori.

"What?" Sasori looked up at the clay bird that circled in the sky.

"I thought I was falling for a man. The way that you move, how feminine you look…" Deidara blushed. She had forgotten to change her movements to a more masculine kind. Sasori turned back to Deidara. He was smiling gently.

"Sasori-san…" Before Deidara could stop herself, she had grabbed Sasori by the collar of his robe and pulled him closer, planting her lips on his, Sasori tensed for a moment, but relaxed, and wrapped his arms around her.

Deidara and Sasori, an hour after their little make-out session, found themselves at Akatsuki headquarters. Both sighed.

"I'm bushed…" Sasori said. Deidara grinned, her male looks back in place.

"So am I." Deidara and Sasori's eyes met for a second.

"Um…" Deidara blushed, and Sasori went towards the door. Deidara's heart skipped a few beats, and she followed Sasori inside, relieved and, for the first time in a long time, happy.

**Sorry if it was a little off. I haven't studied the Akatsuki all the way yet, but just got the main gist of it. I hope you guys liked.**


End file.
